The Crystal Chronicles of Ai
by Divine Snow
Summary: Tsubasa and his friends are starting off on their journey, but what dangers will they face along the way? T for precautions.


The Crystal Chronicles of Ai

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, although I wish I did. It belongs to the Square Enix Company, and this story is purely fan made.

Tsubasa yawned as he arose from his bed groggily. He hadn't planned on getting up so early, but he supposed he had to. His twin sister, Kaori, had already up and left. He sighed, and got into his clothes, grabbing his bags and running out the door.

"Hey Tsubasa!" A familiar voice called from behind. The young Shark Eyes Selkie turned to see his Head banded Clavat friend, Kazuye. He smiled at him and waved. "Hey there Kazuye, I can't wait for the inauguration today," Kazuye nodded in agreement. "Yeah, today is going to be great," Kazuye said.

"Oh.. hi Tsubasa," A sweet voice called from behind Tsubasa's loyal friend. He peered over his shoulder to see Kazuye's White Cap cousin, Usagi. "O-o-oh. Hi there Usagi, I didn't know you were coming," Tsubasa sighed slightly blushing. He rubbed his head. Usagi nodded. "Yeah.. I wasn't, but I really would've missed you guys, so I decided to come.." This comment made Tsubasa blush even more.

"Well, let's go," Kazuye said bluntly, winking at Tsubasa. They both nodded, Tsubasa winking back. They walked off to the Crystal Plaza, seeing Kioshi and Tsubasa's twin, Kaori chatting. They turned and waved.

"You sure are late brother! You need to learn to be punctual!" Kaori said, hands on her hips with her tongue out. Tsubasa shot her a glare and walked ahead. "Someone isn't well rested, you should have went to bed earlier," Kioshi the Yuke said matter-of-factly. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Tsubasa said rolling his eyes.

"Hey there!" A happy voice said from nowhere. "Whoa!" Tsubasa jumped nearly two feet into the air, then landed back down. He looked down to see Ryuzo, the lility. "God! Do you have to creep up on us like that!" Kaori yelled. "Yes," Ryuzo retorted.

A pair of footsteps was heard, and the six grew quiet, standing in a line. Roland and his wife emerged, and bowed down to them. "Well, it looks like you're about to set out for the first time.. so young, barely 14 if I'm correct," They all nodded. Roland's scraggly old man voice could give anyone a migraine. The six moaned mentally, but brushed it off. Roland revealed a Crystal Chalice from under his coat.

"How exactly did that fit?" Tsubasa said in amazement. The Chalice had to be three times the width of Roland himself. "Oh, I ate a light breakfast," "Huh?" They all said in unison. "Oh ho ho ho.." Roland's wife giggled creepily, making the others back up a bit.

"Anyways, here you go, Tsubasa, the Crystal Chalice," Roland handed it to him. He nearly collapsed from the weight, wondering now how not only Roland fit it in his coat, but could carry it around this early. "Oh, thanks so much Roland," He moaned. Roland looked up at the sky. "Oh, you must hurry off now! All the villagers are waiting at the entrance, now off with you six," He said shooing them off. They ran to the entrance, Ryuzo taking the seat where the Papoamus Driver sat, and they all waved off to their parents.

"Goodbye mom," Tsubasa said, hugging his mother. "Oh, Tsubasa, your sister and I will miss you so. Don't worry though, the crops will get by while your gone," Tsubasa's mother said, a unnoticeable tear running down her cheek. "Byebye bubby.. I'll miss you the whole time your gone.." Mori Ane, Tsubasa's little sister said, hugging his waist. "Just you wait one year Mori, and I'll be back," Tsubasa said, patting her head gently. He waved to them, jumping into the Caravan and waving to them one last time.

Ryuzo whipped the Popoamus, and they slowly waddled off to their first destination, River Belle Path. Usagi silently brought out her small journal, writing down the events that had happened so far.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! Please review, and I'll be working on the new chapters soon. Constructive Criticism please!


End file.
